


Them

by Elfflame



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Foodie. Her prompt: Troi/Riker - Riker tells Troi how he feels about her relationship with Worf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missfoodie2shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoodie2shoes/gifts).



He hated watching them together.But she seemed so happy.Was it his imagination that she smiled more than she had when they had been together on Betazed?But they were still friends, so he had to be friendly to her, didn’t he?He had to pretend that seeing them together didn’t bother him, that thinking about her kissing him, helping him braid that hair didn’t drive him totally off his nut.

That the fact that he could not call her _Imzadi_ without her frowning at him lately didn’t break his heart.

So, when Worf was reassigned, and Deanna came to him to talk, it was only a matter of time before the truth came out.After all, his emotions had always been more accessible to her than anyone else’s.

And when she kissed him, he was damn glad of it.


End file.
